Oh, Sugar Glider
by nightwhisperofshadows
Summary: kyleara is a girl with a sugar glider's ears and tail who was abandoned by her parents and raised by possums. She now lives secretly in Tokyo and folk call her Sugar Glider. when she finds Kisshu abandoned by his friends... full summary inside! OCXK
1. the girl

Oh, Sugar Glider

Summary: Kyleara is a girl with a sugar glider's ears and tail who was abandoned by her parents and raised by possums. She now lives secretly in Tokyo and folk call her Sugar Glider. When she finds Kisshu abandoned by his friends, do her memories get the best of her?

Cut me some slack, this is my first story. Here is the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, I only own Kyleara.

* * *

It was beginning to be the end of sun-down and, at a particular forest near a sea inlet; it was quite a beautiful site. However, if one listened hard enough, a choking sound could be heard as someone tried desperately to hold back tears. At a tree further away from the others, the one closest to the water although still a good five feet away from the edge, a boy at about fourteen with green hair and long ears was trying not to cry, and so far failing.

Kisshu had been fighting the mews alongside his brothers like normal when not paying attention had caused him to take a direct hit on the side of the throat from Mint's arrow. Unable to stay floating any longer, he had been forced to teleport to a random location to stop him from falling in front of his enemies. But as the world disappeared from around him he had heard the familiar tone of his leader telling his brothers something that put an end to all he knew.

"Leave him to die. He won't live long with those wounds. He's of no use anyway."

His brothers hadn't even tried to protest, or if they did it was after he was gone. Now unable to teleport to the ship, even if he had the strength to try, and knowing Pai's loyalty to Deep Blue, Kisshu knew it was only a short amount of time before he died.

Opening his eyes and raising his head slightly from his curled up form to look at the sky, he saw half of it was already dark with night and stars; and it wouldn't be long before the other half was covered too. His neck wound protested at being held at such an angle so he lowered his head back down and closed his eyes again. He knew Earth nights were cold and that, combined with his exhaustion, would be his killer. He hoped at least he would fall asleep or pass out soon so that when he did go, at least the pain would be numbed.

Wrapped in his own misery, he failed to hear the sound of approaching footsteps. Failing to notice someone was behind him until a quiet but steady and calm, comforting, female voice asked,

"Why are you crying?"

Kisshu didn't need to open his eyes and turn around to know he had never heard that voice before. So he just ignored it, curling himself up into an even tighter ball instead and continued to drown in sorrow. The voice wasn't put off by his silence though. Instead the owner walked over and sat beside him, though he still had his back to her and was curled up on the ground.

"I ask again, why are you crying?"

"Why would _you_ want to know?" He replied, still not looking at her. His voice was cracked with sadness but still had a sharp edge to it.

"Because you are upset and I have the time to listen." She sounded like a mother trying to comfort a young child.

Kisshu gave in. Without opening his eyes or uncurling, he told her how he ended up there. His abandoning, his friends being forced to leave him, his planet and people's condition, the bastard of a leader who caused this, the mew mews, his love rejecting him, how he was unable to ever go home and see his family again, and finally how he was now going to die; he told her all of it, though he wasn't sure why. By the time he had finished, tears were now flooding down his cheeks once more and he was trying not to sob, resulting in more choking sounds.

What happened next would confuse him when he reviewed what happened. The girl gently slid her arms around his waist and pulled him towards her, resting his head on her shoulder. She let him continue crying but stroked him and murmured comfortingly to him in an effort to calm him down. Who knows how long they were like that, but when he did eventually stop crying, the sky was completely dark. The girl wiped away the last few tears and starting stroking his cheek with her thumb. His breathing was starting to return to normal when she had accidently touched the wound on his neck, making him gasp in pain. At once the girl started examining the wound on his neck but couldn't get a good view of it because of the collar of his shirt.

"Don't worry, I'll repair it later." She whispered softly and, before he had a chance to respond, raised one finger and cut the fabric around the cut with a claw-like nail, all the while being very careful not to touch the skin on his neck.

She removed the shard of cloth carefully and put it away somewhere, Kisshu didn't see. He couldn't see the girl very clearly. All he saw was bright, not fiery, orange hair that was unbound and flowing freely around her body. Something cold on his neck made him gasp and jump slightly, though still in the girl's grasp.

"Shhhh, it's okay. I'm only cleaning the cut." She reassured, her voice soft and loving.

He relaxed and held still as, what he presumed was a cloth, gently cleaned the wound of grit and old blood.

"The disinfectant is going to sting but try not to back away otherwise I won't ever finish."

It did more than sting, it burned like fire. He gasped, shut his eyes in pain and drove his fingers into the girl's shoulders, no doubt causing bruises. She didn't appear to feel it, instead dropping the liquid soaked rag and concerning about getting him calm again. He eventually stopped grabbing so hard and relaxed. The girl picked up the rag and put it somewhere, most likely a pocket. Kisshu felt her tying something around his neck and looked down. Tied around his neck in the spot where the cut had been was a bright red bandana.

"It will act as a bandage and no one will see or guess about the injury." She replied. She must have seen his confusion but he still had seen no more of her than her hair.

"Thank you," He whispered as he laid his head back onto her shoulder, hardly able to keep his eyes open.

"It was no problem." She replied quietly, but joyfully.

"You have nowhere to go now, don't cha?"

Kisshu nodded his head, hardly able to stay awake let alone answer.

"You can stay with me if you want. I don't mind."

Kisshu was shocked and somewhat suspicious, but it was true. He had nowhere to go and most likely he was going to fall asleep soon, so if she wanted to harm him, saying no wouldn't do much to change that.

"Thank-"He got half-way through his sentence before he yawned.

The girl chuckled.

"You're welcome. Go to sleep. I can get us there. You can rest." She soothed while stroking his hair.

He sighed gratefully and closed his eyes, relaxing and his head resting on her shoulder. His last sensations before the darkness overtook him were of the feeling of her arms wrapped tightly around him and how safe he felt in them.

_Safe; I'm safe._

* * *

What do you think? Before you say, "You didn't tell us what she looks like!" or "You didn't tell us her name!" or even "Why did she help him, she doesn't even know him!" of course I didn't. It will be revealed later. But this was from Kisshu's view and he didn't know who she was or what she looked like so I haven't said so yet.

Next chapter is from the girl's point of view. Then we go further into the story. The girl has no idea what Kisshu's name is either so in the next chapter he is just going to be referred to as 'the boy' until he tells her his name.

But I thought this was very cute. A quick alert: I am going to be making more stories with OC characters but the girl belongs to this story only. She won't appear in any others. Just like the others won't go outside their own stories unless by some unlikely chance I write a sequel. Although some of the characters will look a lot like characters from other stories, they are not related and the stories are in no way connected unless I post in big capital letters in the summary that they are connected. My mind has many different universes. And in those universes Pai and Taruto are brothers and Kisshu is their adoptive brother, I am planning on writing a story on that. I found a clear statement from Mia Izumi, the creator of Tokyo Mew Mew, saying that Pai and Taruto are brothers and Kisshu is their adoptive brother. Anyone who doesn't believe me, type in Tokyo mew mew wiki in Google and the site isn't hard to find. From there go into either Pai, Taruto or Kisshu character profiles and scroll down to the third last heading, family, and the confirmation should be there. Anyone who has trouble finding the site, email me and I will send you the link.

Please review! Ta Ta for now!

Nightstalkerofshadows


	2. Kyleara

Oh, Sugar Glider

Here is the second chapter. Hope you enjoy it. And, if anyone asks, Kyleara is thirteen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, I only own Kyleara. If I did Kisshu would have a beautiful girl hanging on his every word. Someone who actually appreciated him, unlike Ichigo!

* * *

The boy was now fast asleep in her arms. Kyleara looked down at him, a small smile on her face and an ache in her chest. The pang was caused by pity swelling in her heart. In one go his whole world and life had been taken from him. It wasn't his fault, you can't choose who you love. Obviously this _leader_ of theirs, Deep Blue, had no concern for feelings. But the pang wasn't just pity and sorrow. It was... Love? Is this what love felt like? She wasn't sure. It was something she had never felt before. But she did feel a warm, happy glow when she looked at his sleeping form. It made her happy to feel something new.

She liked this boy, no matter how _odd_ someone could call him. He did, after all, have emerald green hair, golden, cat-like eyes, claw-like fingernails, two small fangs, pale skin, large, elf-like ears and non-human clothing (currently a black shirt with a high collar, red trimmed neck and sleeves that stopped mid-way down his upper-arms, A tan covering sown over it that went into a V neck and had no sleeves, both short enough that it exposed his mid-riff, his shorts were black and the pant legs were also trimmed in red, stopping just above the knees, and a loincloth held in place by a red band, he had red bandages on his arms and on his legs before going into brown socks with three red bands each, and brown boots. He now also had the red bandana she put around his neck and a white quartz crystal, cut in a fancy chandelier crystal shape, with a tan cord keeping it around his neck).

None the less she had to admit, the boy, no older than fourteen, _was _cute. After all, she _of all people _couldn't judge who was normal and who wasn't. She was born with sugar glider ears (furry, dark gray pointed ears on the side of her head with smooth, pink insides) and tail (long, furry and gray tipped with dark gray at the end). Other than that, she looked quite normal. Bright, not fiery, orange hair, stormy, gray-blue eyes, a black opal pearl around her neck that hung on a simple gold chain, a bright orange singlet with a jagged bottom and light gray shorts. She normally wore brown work boots cut ankle-high with yellow socks but she had gone bare-foot tonight on her walk, and it was a blessing. She would need all advantage of her toes to bring the boy to her home.

It was the boy shivering in her arms that brought her back to reality. He snuggled closer to her in his sleep and that reminded her of the cold night air. She was used to sleeping outside, she often did it for fun without a sleeping bag, but even she was feeling the cold. With no jacket she did the next best thing, she pulled the boy closer to her chest and pulled her arms tightly around him. She hoped her body could keep him both warm and alive until she reached her home. She stood up, surprised by how light he was, and set off at a fast pace after noticing that, while it did help, she wasn't enough to keep him alive for long. It was good she knew the forest's hidden routes and short-cuts off by heart; it gave her a huge advantage both now in her rush and when she was deciding where to build her home.

It wasn't long before she reached the base of a very large, and very strong, tree. Her home was a large tree-house, up in the canopy of the tree. This was where her blessing of being barefoot came in. Holding the boy in one arm, she began to climb the planks nailed to the tree trunk that served as her ladder, using her tail and toes to replace the hand that was currently occupied. Up about ten metres was where her floor started. There was a small door in the floor for her to enter through. She opened it, carefully placed her charge inside on the floor, and then climbed through herself. After closing the door back up again, she stood with her charge in her arms.

Her tree house basically had the left half clear and the right half as bedrooms. The bottom right section was her bedroom and bathroom. The top left section was her kitchen, which also had a clothes washer and dryer, and her dining table. The bottom left had a fireplace (which was currently still burning from when she lit it before she left), a rug and a couch. She wasn't afraid of a fire even though her tree-house was made of wood. Before she began building she had soaked and dried every scrap of wood in a flame-proof gel, it also kept away termites. In the middle continued the tree trunk, the roof specially cut around it to make room for the trunk to go through the top and continue growing. And in the top right section was the spare bedroom and bathroom, though she wasn't sure why she built it. Now she was glad she did.

She walked into the room and laid her charge on the bed, pulling up the blankets over him. Making sure he was comfortable, she went out of the room and turned the thermostat up a bit to add some more heat faster. She walked back into the room but stopped at the doorway in a sudden snap of her heart. The boy was thrashing in his sleep, eyes shut tight in pain. Kyleara stood there stunned, unsure what to do about the nightmare that was obviously plaguing him. A small, pitiful, but fully terrified cry from him was all it took for her to snap out of her paralysis. Without a second thought for her self-respect as a girl, she went to him and gently slid him onto her lap, sliding herself under the covers as she went. Keeping one or two of the blankets wrapped around her charge's frame and the others over both of them, she gently hoisted him into the lap as she sat on the mattress. Rocking back and forth and stroking his body while murmuring, she gently comforted him until all that was left of his nightmare were a few trembles.

Starting to unwrap her charge from his binds, she gently rearranged the bed so he could keep warm while she was still able to hold him upright, leaning against the headrest. She kept her charge in her arms and lap, keeping a tight grip on him. For about an hour, while he slept, she did nothing but hold him, play with his bangs and stroke his face. What interested her most about him were his ears. They were unique,

_Like mine._ She thought with a sigh.

She touched them slightly, but they were more sensitive than she thought. He shuttered, then woke up. He did not open his eyes, he was too exhausted for that, but he was definitely no longer asleep. She wasn't sure he remembered what happened before. But he did need some peace at mind, though, if he was ever going to go back to sleep.

"It's okay. I brought you here. You're safe. I won't hurt you." She gently whispered to him, making her voice sound as calm and caring as she could, pouring all of the protectiveness she felt towards him into her words. She felt him relax, then realised that he had no idea what her name was and her likewise.

"My name is Kyleara." She told him, uncertain whether or not he would respond or even remember it when he woke up later. He was starting to drift off again, she could tell. She was almost sure he wouldn't answer until she heard a faint, pained and tired male voice say,

"...I'm Kisshu..."

Then he fell asleep again, his breath gently tickling her neck. She was starting to drift off herself. She brought him closer to her as her eyes gently drifted shut. Before the darkness took her she had time for just one more thought,

_Don't worry Kisshu. I'll help you._

* * *

Well this was the second chapter. Isn't Kyleara a responsible girl? She's sweet too. I'll develop her more later on. I want her to be happy and thrill-seeking despite some past problems. We'll go more into those later. Lostsouloftheunderworld, this chapter is for you. You can't imagine how thrilled I was when you said you loved sugar gliders. It was quite the coincidence that I had already decided that my OC would have sugar glider genes. Hope you enjoyed it.

Until next time,

Nightstalkerofshadows.


	3. what do I do now?

Oh, Sugar Glider

Summary: Kyleara is a girl with a sugar glider's ears and tail who was abandoned by her parents and raised by possums. She now lives secretly in Tokyo and folk call her Sugar Glider. When she finds Kisshu abandoned by his friends, do her memories get the best of her?

Hey. Sorry for the long wait for this chappie.

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM.

* * *

Kisshu slowly roused from slumber to find he was in the arms of the girl from the night before. He turned his head to get a better look at her. He was alright with her appearance until he noticed the Sugar Glider ears. Looking, he found the tail to go with them and he started to panic.

_A mew? But why did she help me? Maybe she doesn't know the other mews yet._

He took a better look at her to see she wasn't wearing anything even remotely similar to what he would call a mew outfit. He calmed down slightly. He gently crawled out of her lap and moved over to the window. Looking out, he saw the tops of trees and the sun beginning to rise over the canopies. The warm mix of yellow, pink, red and light blue of the sunrise and the deep green of the trees made a spectacular site.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Kisshu turned his head to see the girl standing next to him. He nodded.

"It is." The girl turned her head to him and smiled.

"Feeling better Kisshu?" He drew back in surprise. How did she know? She must of seen the confusion on his face and gently explained.

"You told me your name last night. I'm not surprised you don't remember. You were half-asleep at the time. My name is Kyleara, known to humans as Sugar Glider." Kisshu nodded once more. He pointed to her ears.

"Where did you get those?" He hoped she wouldn't say that they just appeared one day, along with a strange mark.

"I was born with these. I don't know who my parents are. I was raised by possums and a man who has a connection with nature. His name is Fauna, respectively. He taught me human ways while the possums taught me the animal laws. Apparently," she showed her black opal pearl, "My mother left this for me. It is the only thing I have of her. When I was about ten, I felt I needed to come here. Fauna didn't stop me. He let me do what I thought was right. He acted like he was my father but he refused to lie to me say that he was."

Kisshu nodded once more then turned back to the window. The sun had cleared the tree tops and it looked like it would be a beautiful day.

"I told you my story, didn't I?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Just checking. I still not sure what part of last night is dream and what really happened." She smiled at him.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not real-"Kisshu was cut off by his stomach rumbling, causing him to blush and clutch his mid-riff, willing it to stop. Kyleara laughed at the noise, causing him to blush even more. He curled himself into as small a ball as he could. Kyleara noticed his desperate attempt to hide his blush and smiled kindly. She walked over to him and picked him up, cradling him close to her chest.

"You didn't need to be shy. All you had to do was ask." He buried his face in her shoulder as she walked into the main area of her home. She placed him down onto one of the dining table chairs and walked over to the kitchen. A few minutes later and she placed a few pieces of toast in front of him while she sat down with a plum. Kisshu quickly polished of the meal, causing Kyleara to worry about him choking, and walked around the tree house, taking in every detail. A few minutes later and Kisshu had finished exploring and had come back into the main room, where Kyleara had finished her breakfast.

"You found where the spare bathroom is, didn't you?" Kyleara asked. Kisshu nodded.

"How about you go take a bath?" Kisshu noticed how it sounded a bit more like a demand than a question. He was confused until he saw her open a cupboard full of first aid supplies. Kisshu shuddered when he saw the bottle of antiseptic. She turned back to him and cocked her head. Kisshu took the silent message and went into the spare bathroom. He quickly filled the bath, undressed and climbed in. Sinking into the water, he tried to understand his current situation as best as he could.

_So I can't head back to the ship. Kyleara looks like she is willing to let me stay here but what about back home? I can't just forget about them. Maybe Kyleara can help me._

* * *

Kyleara waited in the main section of the tree house. Soon enough, Kisshu came through the spare bedroom door, fully clothed and drying his hair. Kyleara tried to stifle her giggles, but failed miserably.

"What?" Kisshu confused expression was adorable, causing Kyleara to laugh even harder.

"Your hair looks funny when it's not bound." Kisshu pouted.

"I bet you look funny with your hair tied up." He replied while putting them in the usual pigtails in front of his ears. Kyleara smiled.

"Yes, that's why I never tie it up. Now get over here. I want to check that wound." Although she had light humour in her tone when she issued the command, Kisshu visibly wilted and hesitantly walked over to her. She encouraged him silently and once he was over, she made him sit on the couch and sat next to him, inspecting his neck.

"You know, I wasn't expecting it to heal so much in one night." Kisshu sported a familiar grin.

"My kind heals faster than humans." He explained sheepishly. She tied the bandana around his neck again, skipping the antiseptic, and ruffled his hair gently. Kisshu looked down before speaking.

"Kyleara, do you think you can help me with something?" Kyleara nodded and inclined for him to continue.

"Can you...possibly...think of a way...that I can help my home?"Kisshu blushed and looked away. Kyleara gave him a tight hug.

"You didn't need to be nervous. What I don't understand is why you need Earth? If the mew aqua is as powerful as you say, then it should have no trouble making the planet your kind are currently living on inhabitable." Kisshu looked at Kyleara.

"Will you help me get the mew aqua? Even though we'll be against two groups?" Kyleara smiled.

"Of course Kisshu." She hugged him tightly and this time, he returned the gesture.

* * *

Done. Sorry about the long wait on this story. I had no ideas for a filler between fluffiness and action. Now that this chapter is out of the way, I have even more possibilities for this story. Only problem is that I have given myself eight other unfinished stories. Damn. Please review. Ja ne,

Night.


End file.
